New Beginnings
by Aurora2
Summary: When Ares is severely wounded by a poisonous sword, Xena must get him the antidote before it is too late and then his feelings for her are tested when Eve runs into someone from her dark past. This story takes place after “Motherhood.”


** New Beginnings **

New Beginnings

By: Aurora

** **

**Copyright Disclaimer: **All characters that have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess belongs to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing for this fan fiction.

**Subtext:** None--what, are you kidding me?

** **

**Violence: **A little--what do you expect?This _is _XENA.

**Sex: **None--just 'cause there's no sex, doesn't mean there can't be kissing.

** **

**Rated G**

** **

**Date Written: **November 24-26 2000

** **

**E-mail:** sinbody@denvermail.com(Please send me feedback; I want to know what you think!)

**Author's Note:** If you do not like the thought of Xena and Ares in love then this story is not for you.When Ares is severely wounded by a poisonous sword, Xena must get him the antidote before it is too late and then his feelings for her are tested when Eve runs into someone from her dark past.This story takes place after "Motherhood."

_ _

_ _

PART I: Changes

_ _

The night was cool and crisp.The sky was littered with stars and the leaves rustled in the wind.A small fire burned in the forest; flickering with colors of red and yellow.

A handsome man sat quietly by the fire, staring deep into the flames.He wore a black leather vest and pants; his raven hair and beard neatly trimmed.A glorious sword rested at his side, shinning in the light from the fire.The fires reflection danced in his soft brown eyes.

But this was no ordinary man.This man was once the great and powerful God of War whose very name struck fear into the hearts of thousands.The name Ares rang throughout Greece as the heart and soul of evil.He was a cruel, ruthless, and cunning god.No one, god or mortal, dared to challenge him to a fight, knowing that he would surly win.

But those days were long gone now.The great Ares is now mortal because of love; something a war god should never feel.His love for a certain woman, a mortal, inspired him to change his ways and to save the two most important people in her life from certain death.

Her name was Xena, an extraordinary warrior who was unmatched by any other except Ares himself.She had long raven hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to have the power to see right through a person.

It was because of this woman that Ares found in himself the power to do a good deed.Ares had a choice: to either let Xena's daughter, Eve and her best friend, Gabrielle die and ensure the reign of the Olympians or to save them and become a mortal for the rest of his life.

Ares choose mortality in the hopes that by saving Gabrielle and Eve he would get another chance with Xena and prove to her that he's truly changed from his old, cruel ways.But his efforts had failed, for when Gabrielle and Eve's lives were restored, Xena just thanked him and went on her way, leaving him without even a backward glance.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

That was then and this is now.Ares just sat by the fire with his head in his hands, thinking about Xena and his new life as a mortal.He wondered if giving up his immortality was the right thing to do.Was he going to make it as a mortal?Would he ever be able to win Xena's love or at least win her respect and trust?Those questions never left his mind.

Ares knew that his life would never be the same as it had been.He's become a mortal only twice before and they had been the most freighting times of his life.Mortality is so uncertain and unpredictable.As a god he never felt pain, he never could grow old and die, and he could go anywhere he wanted in a matter of seconds.

Now, everything was different.He now had to be careful about getting injured during a battle and he had to walk everywhere – the worst burden of all.

His whole life had changed, most of it not completely for the better.But even though his physical life had changed, there was one thing that hadn't changed – his love for Xena.Becoming mortal only made that love stronger.He had felt what it was like to do a good deed; it made him feel better about himself.Saving Eve and Gabrielle allowed him to feel things he'd never felt before like compassion and kindness.

Those feelings made him realize the depth and pure truth of his love for Xena.Ares longed to be with Xena more than anything but he knew that if he were ever going to win her love, it would have to be on her terms.He would have to wait for her to come to him.

Ares was so deep in thought that he didn't even see the bright flash of yellow light next to him.Aphrodite had appeared and she walked up to Ares, gently tapping his shoulder.He looked up to see the Goddess of Love before him.

"How's it going, Bro?"Aphrodite asked in an unusually lethargic voice.

Ares sighed."Mortality is harder than I ever expected it to be."

Aphrodite sat down next to her brother and put her arm around him.

"I really wish there was something I could do for you.I'm sorry you had to give up your immortality for them but I'm glad you did."

"You mean you're not angry with me for saving the one who would bring about the gods end?"

"No…I'm not.I knew as much as you did that no matter what we did, our end would one day come."

"Thanks, sis."Ares smiled at her who smiled back.

Ares turned to look again at the fire and sighed.Aphrodite, being the Goddess of Love, could feel his longing for Xena and the pain that he felt without her.

"You really love her, don't you?

Ares nodded."I wish she could see how I've changed and see past who I used to be."

"Maybe if you speak from your heart and tell her how you feel, she'd understand.You can't just sit back and wait for her to come to you because she may never.Find her, Ares and prove to her that you're different now."

"I already tried that and look where it got me."

"Once isn't always enough.You should try again.Trust me.There's always a chance that she won't love you back, but it can't hurt to try."

Aphrodite stood up and walked to the other side of the fire.Ares looked at her.

"You're right.What harm is it to try?"He smiled.

Aphrodite smiled."See you later, Bro.If you need anything, just ask."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and she was gone in a yellow flash.Ares was once again alone.But new thoughts now ran through his mind.He couldn't wait to head out in the morning and find Xena.

As he walked over to a patch of moss that would serve as his bed for the night, he heard a faint rustling in the forest.He looked around with wide eyes, slowly drawing his sword from its scabbard.

He held it with both hands, pointing it in front of him as he surveyed his surroundings.Near the edge of the forest by a small lake, he heard the rustling again, this time much louder.Ares cautiously walked over to the spot where the sound had come from and when he did, a tall warlord-looking man stepped out from behind a tree.

His sword was pointed directly at Ares and he didn't look at all happy.He wore fine armor; he was obviously a general.

The man walked toward Ares, who intern stepped back.Ares stood his ground, ready for any move this man made.The man raised his fingers to his lips and whistled.Suddenly half a dozen or so warriors came from the forest depths, circling Ares.

The general stepped forward and began to speak.

"Look, men.It's Ares, the great God of War."He laughed mockingly.

All the warriors began to laugh until their leader silenced them.

"Apollo has sent us to destroy the one who saved the godless child and that's what we intend to do, right boys?"

"Yeah!!"They all replied.

They charged Ares with all their strength.He had nowhere to go so he was forced to stand and fight.They came at him in a rage, swinging their swords in all directions.Even as a mortal, Ares' fighting skills were superior.He swung left and right, killing them one-by-one.One man fled when he realized that Ares was too powerful.The commander shouted for him to come back but he was long gone by then.

Ares had killed all of his attackers, leaving him alone with the general.

"You should have chosen better fighters."Ares mocked.

"Well, now it's just you and me.And believe me, I'm _good_!"

They fought in a vigorous one-on-one battle, neither of them willing to accept defeat.The leader thrust his sword towards Ares but Ares stopped it, pushing him backwards.He fell to the ground and before he had time to stand, Ares was above him, his sword pointed at the man's neck.

"I thought you said you were good."

"I __am."

With that, the general stabbed Ares just below his rib cage.Ares stepped back in agony and as the general stood, Ares, for the first time felt fear, true heart pounding fear.But he knew that he would not be taken that easily.With all his strength, he swung at the general, knocking the sword from his hands.Seeing an opening, Ares rammed his sword into the man's chest.

"No one makes a fool of Ares.God or no god, I'm still war!"Ares growled as the man fell to the ground.

Exhausted from the strenuous fight, Ares weakly stepped backwards, dropping his sword to the ground.The pain from his wound was horrendous.He'd never felt anything like it in his whole life.It was a pretty deep wound, bleeding like none he'd ever seen.He new he had to get it treated before it got worse but it was too late at night to go to a village for treatment.He would have to stay in the forest until dawn.

Ares slowly lay down on his moss bed, groaning from the pain of his wound.He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Ares' night was the most uncomfortable he had ever had.He didn't get much sleep because he was in so much pain from his wound.He had broke out in a cold sweat and he felt like he could die.The ground wasn't very comfortable either; rocks and twigs made his back and neck stiff.

When the sun rose, he awoke to the sound of a fight.He tried to stand, but couldn't.His wound had become quite infected and it hurt to move.Ares sat up and looked into the forest.The sound of swords clashing sent shivers down his spine.He loved the thrill of war even as a mortal.He drew his sword, in case the fight came his way, even though he knew that he was incapable of fighting because of his wound.But then he heard the sound of a familiar war cry.

The fighting soon stopped and everything became silent.As Ares tried to stand again, a tall, beautiful woman stepped into the clearing.Ares fell back; his wound was unbearable.

He just looked at the woman before him."X-Xena?"

Xena stood there, looking at him with little expression on her face.They stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to do.Finally, Ares stood, determined not to show the discomfort he was in and decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"What are you doing here?"

Xena walked over to him and enfolded him in a caring hug.Ares was surprised by her actions having never seen her so…so kind towards him.

"What was that for?"Ares asked, surprised.

"I um…I wanted to thank you properly for saving Eve and Gabrielle.I know I shouldn't have walked out on you like that."Ares smiled at Xena.She smiled back and then she saw the large wound under his vest."Oh, what happened?"Xena gasped, moving his vest to the side so she could see his wound more clearly.

"It's nothing."Ares replied, moving her arm away.

"Ares, I'm not going to bit and that wound isn't nothing.Really, what happened?"

Ares sighed, not liking to show how helpless he was.

"Last night I was attached by a band of warriors sent by Apollo."

"Really?Because that's who I was fighting this morning.The warriors name was…Malus and he said that Apollo would stop at nothing to destroy you."

"Malus?Ares sighed."I can't believe it.Apollo is turning my best warriors against me."

Xena suddenly looked frightened.

"Wait.Did you say Apollo?"

"Yeah.So?"

"Apollo equips his warriors with poisoned swords.Ares, your wound is poisoned and if we don't get treatment soon, you'll…die."

Ares once again felt the feeling of fear within his gut."Xena, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we need to find a Mandrake tree; its sap is the only cure.But until then, I need to make a poultice to slow the flow of poison.Once it comes into contact with your heart, you'll die."

Xena looked at the wound.

"Although, the poison doesn't seem to be moving through your system very fast.Most mortals would be dead if they had a wound full of poison and didn't do anything about it for a whole night.Maybe since you were a god, it just takes longer for the poison to settle into your blood stream.You're very lucky, Ares."

Ares just faintly smiled at her, a little unsure about what was going to happen to him.

Xena whistled and Argo II came galloping in.Xena walked over to her horse and retrieved a piece of cloth and a vial of antiseptic from the saddlebag.She walked back to Ares.

"Take off your vest."He did so as Xena poured some of the antiseptic on the cloth."This should slow the poison down enough to allow us time to get the antidote."

Xena bandaged Ares' wound.As she did so, Ares closed his eyes, realizing for the first time how gentle she was capable of being.Her soft touch seemed to make his pain just disappear.

Ares smiled."Xena…your touch is surprisingly gentle for someone who fights all the time."

Xena just chuckled.She could sense that he was different somehow.She couldn't believe the change he'd made.When his wound was bandaged, Ares put his vest back on and looked around.

"By the way, where's Eve and Gabrielle?"

"Eve's decided to journey off on her own to teach Eli's message and Gabrielle went to visit her family in Potidaea.Now we'd better be on our way so we can find that tree.That poultice will only slow down the poison for a while.If we don't get the antidote by sundown, you'll die."

Ares stared deep into her eyes.

"Xena…thank you."

"What for?"

"For not leaving me to die.I've done some awful things to you in the past and I would have thought that you would just let the ex-God of War die."

Xena walked closer to him and placed a hand on his face.

"I could never do that.I owe you, Ares, for what you did for Gabrielle and Eve.I'm very grateful for that and besides, even after all the things you've done to me, I've always felt something between us that would never allow me to just let you die."

What happened next, surprised Ares, to say the least.Xena leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.Ares didn't know how to respond and when Xena looked at him, she couldn't believe what she had done.Was she actually falling for Ares?No that couldn't be, could it?She tried to block those thoughts from her mind and walked away from Ares.

"Let's go."She told him.

Xena walked over to her horse and mounted.She extended her hand to Ares and gestured for him to come over.Ares walked over to Xena and she helped him up, being careful not to hurt him.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

The ride was a quiet one.Ares wasn't feeling his best because of the poison in his system and Xena was trying to sort out her feelings for Ares.

"Xena, do you even know where to find the Mandrake tree?"

"There's one found in what used to be Artemis' sacred forest, a few hours from here.Unless something drastic happens, we'll be there in time."

"Well, do you think we have time to stop for lunch?I'm never going to get used to this hunger thing."

"Sure."Xena chuckled, heading for the nearest lake.

Xena dismounted and helped Ares off.Ares was a little weak and so when he dismounted, he practically fell into Xena's arms."I uh…didn't think I'd be in your arms so soon."

"Don't get any ideas."She replied, helping Ares to his feet.

Xena started a fire and then went over to the lake to catch some fish.Ares sat at the camp waiting for Xena to return when Aphrodite appeared next to him.

"How's it going?"

"Oh, just fine.I've only been a mortal for a day now and already I have a life-threatening wound.How do you think it's going?"Ares replied, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Bro.If I could heal you I would but I can't.Are you worried about dying?"

"You know what?I was at first but I'm not anymore.I know that Xena won't let that happen.I trust her and I believe that she's finally starting to come around."

"So, I guess in a way, mortality isn't so bad."

"If it means that I'll eventually be with the one I love, then I would gladly stay this way forever."

"Well, I hope it works out.I'd hate to see you heart broken."

Aphrodite stood up, waved goodbye to Ares and then disappeared.Ares sighed and looked over at Xena.She was bending over in the lake with her hands in the water, feeling around for the fish she planed to catch.Ares couldn't believe how beautiful she was; her long black hair swept across her shoulders with such grace.She was graceful in everything she did, even something as simple as catching fish.

Ares watched her until she stood with two fish in her hands and turned to see Ares staring at her.When he realized that she'd seen him staring, he quickly looked away, somewhat embarrassed.Xena smiled and walked over to him.

"I didn't think that I was that exciting to watch."

"Xena, I–"

"It's okay.Just forget about it."Xena calmly replied, sitting down on a rock across from Ares.

She grabbed a knife and started to prepare the fish for cooking.She took two plates from the saddlebag and then cooked the fish.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

While they ate, there wasn't much talk between them.When they had finished, Xena took their plates and washed them in the lake.She placed them in Argo II's saddlebag and retrieved some clean bandages and the vial of antiseptic.Xena walked back to Ares, sitting beside him.

"Let me check your wound."

Ares removed his vest and Xena took off the old bandage.When she did, her face began to change from its calm expression to a worried one.

"What is it, Xena?"

"I've underestimated the amount of poison in your system.See that red line?The poisons moving through your blood faster than I thought it would.When the red line reaches your heart, there's no more hope for you."

The red line of poison was already half way to his heart.He didn't have much time.Xena re-bandaged the wound hoping that it would help.

"Hopefully, this poultice will slow down the poison some more.If not, we only have about two hours until it reaches your heart."

Xena looked at Ares and she could see that he was getting weaker.Sweat was beginning to form on his face and his pupils were dilated.Xena felt his forehead.

"You're burning up.Come on, we've got to get moving.We don't have much time."Xena pulled him to his feet and helped him onto Argo II."Hyah!!"She told Argo II, galloping off into the forest.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

They finally slowed to a trot.

"Xena…if I don't live through this, there's something I want to tell you."Ares said, weakly.

"Yeah."

He cleared his throat."I wanted to apologize for all the hurtful and cruel things I've done to you in the past.I know I was wrong for treating you that way and I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Ares…"

"Xena, I'm not finished.There was something else I wanted to tell you.No matter what happens, I will always love you.I've loved you from the first time I saw you and no matter how you feel towards me, my feelings for you will never change."

Xena felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.She had never heard Ares so sincere in all her life.

Xena sniffed."Ares, I forgive you for the pain you once caused me.I see now that you truly have changed.Your different now and…I never thought I would see a change in you in all my life."

Ares didn't reply.Xena looked back to see Ares barely awake.

"Ares?Ares?"Xena shook his shoulder.

"I'm still here."He replied.

Xena started Argo II faster.She knew she didn't have much time left.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

The Mandrake tree finally came into view.Xena stopped her horse and gently shook Ares."Stay awake, Ares.I'll be right back with the antidote."

Xena left Ares atop her horse while she dismounted and walked toward the tree.But as she did so, a bright flash of blue light suddenly stopped her.A young man with blond hair dressed in a golden vest and white pants stepped forward; an evil grin showing on his face.

"I can't let you come near this tree, Xena."

"Apollo.Why am I not surprised?You tried to kill my daughter long ago and now you're after your poor mortal brother.But have you forgotten I have the power to kill gods?So you'd better back off unless you'd prefer to have my chakram sticking out of your chest.Your choice."

Xena held her sword with one had and her chakram with the other.

Apollo growled."Xena, you _killed_ my sister, Artemis and it's because of _Ares _that you even have the power to kill gods.Eve would be dead if it weren't for my annoying half brother that I never liked anyway.So I have a good reason to kill him, _despite_ what you may think."

With that, Apollo threw a ball of fire at Xena, who flipped out of the way.She charged Apollo with all her force as a sword materialized in his hand.They fought in a one on one battle until Xena was knocked to the ground.

Apollo stood above Xena and looked down at her."So who's the killer now, hmm?"He mocked.

Seeing an opening, Xena threw her chakram at Apollo but it missed and ricocheted off of a tree behind him.

Apollo laughed."I think you should learn how to aim."

"And I think __you should learn how to think before you speak."

Just then, the chakram came flying out of nowhere and rammed right into Apollo's side.With startled eyes, Apollo fell to the ground.

Xena stood up and hurried over to the Mandrake tree.She gathered some of the sap and rushed over to Ares.She took him off the horse and laid him on the ground.

"Ares…"Xena said, shaking him."Ares…!"She shook him again, this time with more force."Come on, Ares.You're not gone.I know you're not.Wake up!"

She hit his chest once with her fist and he awoke.Xena mixed the sap with water and gave it to Ares.She lifted his head and tilted it toward his mouth.

"Here, drink this."She coaxed.

Slowly, Ares swallowed it and looked at Xena.He took her hand in his and softly kissed it.

"Thanks…for everything."

"Anytime."She smiled, hugging him.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Ares soon returned to his normal self. Xena was brushing her horse when Ares walked up behind her.

"Where are you going now?"He asked.

"Gabrielle is waiting for me in Potidaea.I'm going to join her."

"When are you leaving?"

"Later today.I'd like to get there by sundown if possible.With Apollo dead, you have nothing more to worry about."

"Oh."Ares replied, sadly.

Xena turned to look at Ares behind her."Why…why don't you travel with me for a while.After all, you are a mortal now and there is still much you need to know about mortality."

"You sure that's all right?"

"Yeah."Xena paused, thinking of what to say and then sighed."Ares…I've seen changes in you that I never thought possible from the God of War.But I can't help wondering what would make you change your ways."

Ares sighed, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand."When I finally realized that my end could not be avoided, I saw in myself something I'd never seen before.I saw a light that glowed with all its radiance and at the source I found you.My love for you had allowed me to feel things I'd never felt before; like compassion and kindness.It was you who inspired the change in me and it will be you that will continue to shine in my heart even after death.You were my redeemer."

A single tear fell from Xena's cheek.She rested her hand on his, their fingers locking together.They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Ares…I love you."

Xena leaned in and tenderly pressed her lips to his.Ares joined in and deepened the kiss into one full of passion.Xena began to feel something in her heart that she'd never felt before--a burning desire to be with Ares; the same feelings he had for her.They slowly fell to the forest floor, never breaking their passionate embrace.

PART II: Testing Love 

** **

Xena and Ares' relationship had really taken off.On their way to Potidaea, they couldn't help staring at each other.Xena led her horse while Ares walked by her side.

"Xena, how do you think Gabrielle will feel about our new relationship?"

"I'm not sure but if she dislikes the thought of us being together, I will just have to show her that our feelings are real."

"I hope she will understand.I'd hate to come between you after all you two have been through together."

"Ares, that could never happen.Nothing could destroy my special relationship I have with Gabrielle…"

Xena put a hand on Ares' shoulder.

"…not even you."

Xena stopped walking and kissed Ares softly on the lips.Ares began to deepen the kiss but they were interrupted by the sound of a twig breaking in the forest.Xena released herself from Ares and pulled out her sword.She walked over to a bush where the sound had come from.Ares watched her as he too removed his sword from its scabbard.

Xena pointed her sword toward the bush."You'd better come out unless you want a taste of my sword."She demanded.

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

Xena looked a little confused and watched as a tall, well-muscled man stepped out into the clearing.

"Hercules!"Xena exclaimed, embracing him in a friendly hug."It's good to see you again."

"You too, Xena.You haven't aged one bit"

"Oh that.It's a _long_ story."

Ares just watched them.He knew how Hercules felt about him.The things he'd done to Hercules had been worse than the things he had done to Xena.

"What are you doing here?'Xena asked.

"Well, I was just passing through."

Hercules grinned at Xena until he saw the image of Ares behind her.Hercules walked passed Xena and looked at Ares with angry eyes.

"What are __you doing here?"

"I-"

"He's here because of what he did for me."

"What he's done for you?!Xena, he's tricking you into joining him again, can't you see that?"

"Hercules-"

Ares laid a hand on Xena's shoulder."It's okay, Xena.He's angry with me so let me talk to him."Ares walked up to Hercules."Hercules, I know you're angry at me for the things I've done.But believe me when I say that I'm sorry for all of that."

"Sorry?!You should be sorry! Its because of _you_ that Serena, my wife, is no longer with me and that is something I can _never_forgive."

"The Ares you're talking about no longer exists.Things have changed since then."Ares said, trying to convince him.

"What things?"Hercules asked.

"Like his heart."Xena replied, walking closer to Hercules."He's learned to feel compassion, kindness, and something that I never thought he could--that love is the most powerful than anything.He gave up his immortality to save Eve and Gabrielle because he had learned that the power of love.A power so strong that he still holds in his heart to this day."

"Love?For what?"

Ares cleared his throat."For Xena.I love Xena with all my heart.I've loved her from the first moment I laid eyes on her and I couldn't imagine spending a day without her."

Hercules just looked at Ares, somewhat skeptical.

"Hercules, please just give him a chance.I know he's hurt you in ways that can never be forgiven but in the past, he's hurt me too.There comes a time when you just have to forgive and forget…and that time is now."

"Xena."Hercules replied.

"Please, Hercules.I love him and if you care about me, then just give him a chance.That's all I ask."

"All right, Xena.If you can give him a chance than I guess I can too."Hercules looked at Ares."But this doesn't mean that I trust you.I'm still going to keep an eye on you.You may be mortal, Ares but you're still war."

"Thank you."Xena replied.

She walked back to her horse and grabbed the reins.

"Xena, where are you going?"Hercules asked.

"I'm going to meet Gabrielle in Potidaea.You can join me if you want."

"I'd love to.I haven't seen Gabrielle in years."

"Good, then lets get moving.Potidaea is still a ways away and it'll be dark soon."

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

They arrived in Potidaea just as the sun was setting over the horizon.It had begun to rain so Xena took her horse to a stable for the night and then the three of them went to Gabrielle's house.Xena knocked on the door.Gabrielle opened it.

"Xena.Hercules.What a surprise.Come in."

Xena and Hercules stepped in out of the rain, Ares behind them.When Gabrielle saw him, she stopped Xena.

"Xena, what is he doing here?"She asked quietly.

"Gabrielle, I'll talk to you about it later.Just go with it for now."

"Fine."Gabrielle replied, unsure.

They walked into the kitchen.Gabrielle's mother, Hecuba, her father, Herodotus, and her sister, Lila, greeted them.

"Mom.Dad.These are my friends Hercules and…Ares."

"You're Hercules!"Lila exclaimed."I've always wanted to meet you."

Lila walked over to shake is hand and then looked at Ares.

"Wait a minute.Isn't Ares the…God of War?"

"Yes he is but this is not the god.He just…has the same name."Gabrielle replied, lying through her teeth.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?We do have a few extra rooms if you'd like to stay for the night.I would hate to have you stay outside in the rain."Hecuba said.

"That would be great.I haven't had a home cooked meal in eons!" Xena replied.

Gabrielle and her mother went to get dinner as the others sat down at the table.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

That night at dinner, the room was filled with joy. Everyone was having a good time, even Xena and Ares.After they stuffed themselves fuller that they had ever been in a long time, Xena was tired and decided to go to bed.Gabrielle led Hercules, Ares, and Xena to their rooms for the night.Ares and Hercules went to their rooms while Gabrielle followed Xena to her room.

"Xena, before you go to bed I want to talk about Ares."

They walked into the room and closed the door.

"I already had a talk with Hercules about him, I don't need to hear it from you too."

"No, that's not it, Xena.I know now that he is here because he saved the lives of Eve and I.I thank him for that but I'm still not sure if we I can completely trust him."

"He's changed, Gabrielle.He truly has.He loves me and I-I love him."

"You love him?Xena…"

"Gabrielle…I do and I'd like it if you gave him half a chance."

Gabrielle took a deep breath."I don't know if I trust him but I trust you and if you can give him a chance then I will too."

"Thanks, Gabrielle.Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed now."

Gabrielle smiled at her friend."Sure.Good night, Xena."

"Good night."

Gabrielle left the room and closed the door behind her.

Xena looked around the room.There was a large bed in the corner of the room and across from it was a dresser.She took off her armor and her weapons and placed them next to the bed, leaving only her leather undergarment on.

There was a window at the far side of the room.Xena walked over to it and looked out.The rain was coming down, much harder now.She rested her chin on her hand, staring deep into the rain.The storm brought back a flood of memories.The last time she had seen it rain was the night when Ares had said that he loved her.Even though she wouldn't admit it at the time, it was the most wonderful time of her life.For the first time, Ares had opened his heart to her.She would never forget that night in the storm.

As she stared into the rain, reliving her memories, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."She said, never leaving the window.

The door opened and Ares walked in.He walked up behind her and began to gently massage her shoulders.

"What are you looking at?"

Xena sighed."Nothing.I was just remembering the last time it rained.It was the night you first told me that you loved me, remember?"

"I'll never forget that moment.I had said that I loved you before but it was the first time that I actually told you how I felt."

Xena turned around to face him."You're wrong, Ares.Yes, it was the first time you said the words 'I love you' but you've been saying you love me all along.It was the most noticeable after Eve was born; I saw it in your voice and in your actions.Ares, you've been telling me that you love me from the very start."

"Then why wouldn't you admit that you felt the same way I did?"Ares asked, gently caressing her fingers with his own.

"For the same reason you couldn't say that you loved me--because of pride.I didn't want to admit that I could ever fall for war.I knew that you had strong feelings for me but I wasn't sure if that meant that you truly loved me or that you only desired me as a warrior."

"Xena, I'm sorry if I made you think that I was just trying to get you back.And you're right.It was because of pride that I couldn't open up to you."

Xena wrapped her arms around his neck."I love you, Ares."

He kissed her on the cheek."I love you too, Xena.Very much."

Xena walked over to the bed, sitting down.Ares took off his vest and sat next to her.They pressed their lips together and engaged in passionate love.There was a fire burning within their hearts.Ares lay on his back and Xena moved on top of him, never breaking their embrace.

Ares began to kiss her neck, caressing her body with is hands.Xena lifted his head and kissed him once more.

After what seemed like hours they went to sleep, still in each other's arms.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

In the morning, they woke up to the sound of a bird chirping outside the window.Xena slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was still with Ares.She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.Ares opened his eyes and found Xena staring back at him.

"Good morning, Ares."

Ares yawned."Good morning, my love."

He kissed her and then sat up on the bed, Xena next to him.She stood and stretched and then put her armor on.Ares put his vest back on and placed his sword at his side.Xena grabbed her sword and chakram and then together they went downstairs for breakfast.

When they came into the kitchen, Gabrielle and Hercules were already at the table.

"Good morning, Xena."Hercules said.

Xena and Ares sat down and started to eat their breakfast of fruits.

Ares chuckled."You know, if there's one thing that I enjoy about being mortal it's the food.I mean compared to ambrosia, which is always sweet, mortal food has a variety of tastes."

They all began to laugh.Xena looked at Gabrielle."Where's your family?"

"My father has gone to work in the fields, my mother's gone to the market and my sister has gone back to her family, she's married now and has own daughter; Sarah."

"Do you mind if we stay with you for a while?"Xena asked Gabrielle.

"No, no, that's perfectly all right."Gabrielle replied.

"Oh, I can't stay.Iolaus is waiting for me in Corinth and I promised to meet him there.There's a peace treaty that they are going to sign and you know I have to be there to make sure no wars break out or anything."He chuckled at the last part.

"That's fine."Xena said.

Hercules got up from the table."It's been good to see you again.Be safe."

"You too.Bye."Xena replied.

"Bye."Hercules said leaving the house.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

After breakfast, Xena went out to the stables and took Argo II out.She saddled her and then mounted.Before she had a chance to go for a ride, Gabrielle came running toward her.

"Xena, there's a man here to see you about Eve."

Xena dismounted and went back to the house.When she entered, she found an old man in a rob.

"Are you Xena?"He asked.

"Yes.Who are you?"

"I'm a devoted follower of Eve's but something's happened to her."

Xena's eyes widened."What?What's happened?"

"She's been captured by a slave trader named Anteious.He plans to sell Eve to his people back in Lemnos."

"Why would he be after my daughter?"

"When she was a warrior for Rome, she tried to conquer the island of Lemnos.He lost his family and his friends because of her.Now he wants revenge and he's been offered a large sum of money for Eve."

Xena sighed."Do you have any idea when she was captured and when they would probably arrive in Lemnos?"

"I heard from another group of her followers that she was captured a day ago.If they left for Lemnos right away, they would probably arrive there in about two days."

"Thanks."

Ares came downstairs and walked over to Xena.Seeing the worried look on her face, he laid a calm hand on her shoulder."What's the matter, my dear?"

"Eve's been captured by slave traders.I have to rescue her and I don't have much time."

Xena walked out of the house with Ares right behind her.Gabrielle came out moments later.

"We're going to have to take a ship to Lemnos."Xena told the two of them."Gabrielle, can Argo II stay here while we're away?"

"Sure.She'll be fine here.I'll leave a note telling my family where I'm going and then we can go."

Gabrielle went back into the house.When she came out, they went to the nearest docks and set a trip to Lemnos.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

The voyage to Lemnos lasted several days.They arrived in Lemnos late in the afternoon.The three of them walked into the city.

"Do you have any idea where to find this slave trader?"Gabrielle asked.

"No idea, but I bet we'll be able to find someone around here who knows him."

Xena walked over to a young man who was tending to his fruit stand."Excuse me.Have you ever heard a man named Anteious?"

"Anteious?You telling me you've never heard of Anteious?He's the richest man in all of Lemnos.He gets a lot of money from selling slaves."

"Do you know where we can find him?"

"Why?"

"We uh…we're interested in something that he is offering--Livia, the ruthless warrior of Rome.We want her as a slave."

"Well, you're only the fifty millionth person who wants her!She destroyed almost all of Lemnos.Her very name is an enemy here.You can find Anteious' headquarters just north of here.He's holding her up for auction tomorrow."

"Thanks."Xena said, walking away from the stand.

"How are we going to get Eve back?He probably has the place heavily guarded."Ares questioned.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with that problem when we come to it but if we want to get her back, it'll have to be tonight.That's our only chance before the auction."

Xena, Gabrielle, and Ares traveled north, finally finding his place.It was almost nightfall when they arrived.Anteious' headquarters was a large stone building.There were a few guards at the entrance.

"How are we going to get in?"Ares asked.

"I have an idea.Follow my lead."

Xena headed toward the fortress with Ares and Gabrielle right behind her.They attacked the guards at the front, knocking them out.They entered the building carefully, taking out anyone who tried to stop them.

At the far end of the fortress, they found the soon-to-be slaves in jail cells.

"Gabrielle, keep watch."Xena told her, slowly walking into the room.

Gabrielle's sais were drawn, watching out for any guards that may come their way.Xena and Ares checked every cell.There were dozens of people behind bars but none of them were Eve.Ares was shocked by the condition many of the prisoners were in.

"Xena, I never realized how wrong slavery was until now.It's awful."

"Yes, it is."

Finally, at the end of the room in a cell by herself, was Eve.

"Eve!"Xena exclaimed.

"Mother.I thought I'd never see you again."

Eve walked up to the bars.

"It's all right, sweetheart.We'll get out of here."

Xena took out her breast dagger and picked the lock with it.

When the jail cell opened, Eve rushed to her mother, hugging her lovingly.

"I missed you."Eve cried.

"I missed you to, darling."

When Eve released herself from her mother, she looked behind her at Ares.

"Why are you here?"

"He just wants to help; he loves me and I love him."

There was no comment from Eve.Xena went over to the other cells and began releasing the other prisoners when Gabrielle came walking in.

"Xena, you'd better hurry.I heard the guards saying that Anteious is coming to check on his prisoners."

Xena opened the rest of the cells and then put a hand on Eve' shoulder.

"Eve, sweetheart, you're not safe here.Gabrielle, could you take Eve to safety?Ares and I will take care of Anteious."

"Sure.Let's go, Eve."

Gabrielle, Eve and the other prisoners went out through the back way while Xena and Ares waited for Anteious.He soon walked with several soldiers at his side.

"What have you done?!"Anteious shouted.

Xena stepped forward."This is what you get for taking my daughter.These people don't deserve to be here.You got a problem with that?"

"A problem?!What do you think?"

Anteious looked at his men and signaled them to attack.

Xena swung her sword at one of the soldiers and hit him with the back of her sword, knocking him unconscious.She flipped over on of the other soldiers and landed behind him.She kicked him and then knocked him out by punching him in the face.

Xena looked over at Ares, who seemed to have everything under control.His fighting skills were exquisite; he had the upper hand the whole time.When all of the soldiers were taken out, Xena ran out the back way.

"Come on, Ares!"She shouted, leaving before Anteious had a chance to catch up.

But just as Ares was about to follow her, Anteious came up behind him and knocked him out before Ares had time to realize what had happened.Xena just kept on going, not thinking to look back because she knew that Ares could take care of himself.

When Xena was finally outside, she found Gabrielle and Eve waiting by a large tree.

"Xena, where's Ares?"Gabrielle questioned.

Xena looked back."I-I don't know.I could have sworn he was right behind me.If Anteious has him, I know they'll try to use him to get Eve.We have to save him."

"Xena, we can't do anything now.It's too dark.We will have to wait until morning to deal with it."

"You're right, Gabrielle.I just hope he's all right."

"Listen to yourself.You sound like he is incapable of taking care of himself.Xena, this is Ares.If anyone can take care of themselves, it's Ares."

"I'm sorry.I can't help it.I love him and I worry about him even if he's not in any danger.I've never felt this strongly about someone in all my life and now that I've realized my feelings, I don't want to loose him."

"You won't.We'll get him back."Gabrielle laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah.Of course we will.Now lets try to get some sleep."Xena said as the three of them walked into the forest where they would spend the night.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

It was several hours before Ares regained consciousness.He was locked up in the same cells the slaves had been in.Ares sat up, rubbing his head.His head was pounding from the blow.Ares looked up to see the image of Anteious staring down at him.

"So you're Ares.Hmm.I never would have guessed that the Greek God of War to be so…helpless."

Ares rose to his feet."And I didn't know that you could be so blind.You've gotten yourself into worse trouble than you ever could have imagined."

"What trouble?"

"The trouble you'll be in when Xena comes back for me.If there's one thing I know, it's to never get on Xena's bad side.She'll hunt you for eternity for crossing her twice."

"We'll see about that.Now, you know what I want.If you give it to me I might think about being nice."

"No, I don't know.What is it you want?"

"Are you that stupid.I want Livia, of course."

"What do I get out of it?"

"You get your freedom.After all, you're no longer a god and that means that you can't just disappear when ever you want."

"Just my freedom.I'll get that soon enough when Xena comes."

"Fine.Have it your way.You give me Livia and I'll give you something that is more precious than freedom--ambrosia."

Ares' eyes widened, intrigued."What?"

"I said I know of where I can find you some ambrosia."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I'll bring you it tomorrow.You'd better have a decision by then, otherwise Xena won't be seeing you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't give me Livia then I will kill you."

Anteious left the room, leaving Ares all alone in the dark with a candle as his only light.

"What am I going to do?I can't give Eve back because Xena would hate me until the end of time and if I don't, I'll die."

Ares didn't know what to do.After everything he'd been through with Xena over the past week, did he really want to loose all of that just so he could become a god again?He loved Xena too much to do something to make her hate him again.But he was getting sick and tired of being mortal.He hated pain and the disadvantage of not being able to go wherever he wanted in an instant.

Really, the only thing good about his mortality was the fact that Xena felt differently towards him.But would that relationship change if he became a god again?Or would she still love him even as an immortal?He was stuck with a problem that he didn't know how to solve.Finally, he went to sleep, thinking about what he was going to do.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

When morning came, Ares awoke to the sound of footsteps.

Anteious strolled in."Have you made a decision yet?"

He opened his hand and there in it was the ambrosia.Ares looked at it, somewhat eager to become an immortal.But his mind was made up.

"Yes, I have come to a decision.No matter what you do, you can never make me do something that I would regret.I love Xena and if I gave Livia to you, she would hate me forever.I've finally got her back and I won't do anything that would cause me to loose her."He took a deep breath."I would rather die than betray her trust."

Anteious looked angrier than ever."Fine.If that's the way you want it."

Anteious opened the cell and pushed Ares out, falling to his knees.Anteious walked over to him and took out his sword, raising it over Ares' head.

"You had your chance."He sneered.

"Goodbye, Xena.I will always love you."Ares whispered to himself.

Just as Anteious was about to chop Ares' head off, Xena's chakram suddenly came flying in, cracking his sword in half.

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la!Eeeeeyah!"Xena cried out, jumping into the room.

Gabrielle and Eve came running in behind her.Xena knocked Anteious to the ground and rammed her sword right through him.

"That's what you __get for trying to kill the one I love."

When Anteious was dead, Ares stood up and walked closer to Xena.He put his hands around her waist.

"I thought I was going to loose you." Xena said with tears in her eyes.

"You could never really loose me, Xena.I'll always be in your heart.I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed passionately as Gabrielle and Eve watched.When they parted, Gabrielle walked over to Ares.

"I __know I can trust you now, Ares.You _have_ changed."

"Thanks for understanding, Gabrielle.You're a good friend to Xena…and to me."

Xena smiled at Gabrielle and then at Ares.She signaled for Eve to come over.

"How's about we get out of here?"Xena said.

They all smiled at her and then left the dungeon.****


End file.
